In Over My Head
by DeidaraLovesMe
Summary: Sakura, the nobody, Tenten, the best friend, Ino, the loyal bestie and Temari, the annoying sister. What happens when they meet band members of the famous Konoha Blazer Bros, Sasuke Uchiha electric , Neji Hyuuga bass and Kiba Inuzuka lead .
1. What's Ino Up To?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...duuur. lolz**

**Summary: Sakura, the nobody, Tenten, the best friend, Ino, the loyal bestie and Temari, the annoying sister. What happens when they meet band members of the famous Konoha Blazer Bros, Sasuke Uchiha (electric), Neji Hyuuga (bass) and Kiba Inuzuka (lead).Me: I hope you enjoy this!!**

Sasuke: they won't

Me: SHUT UP, YOU EMO FREAK! -throws stuff rabbit at Sasuke-

Sasuke: was that supposed to hurt?

Me: -brings out potato launcher- no, but this will

Sasuke: O.O HELP ME!

Me: NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU NOW!! AHAHAHA!

qQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQq

**Chapter 1: What's Ino Up To?**

**Sakura's POV**

I layed on my bed gazing up at the ceiling wondering if life would get any better for me. I had had a bad day all month. Well for starters, my boyfriend broke-up with me for a snobbish cheerleader named Ami. Next, I failed my biology quiz, and I got grounded for a week for that. Then my best friend Tenten got mad at me and I don't even no why, and to top it all off, my dog Coco got into my room somehow and ripped my only poster of Sasuke Uchiha.

As all of these thoughts ran through my head my Razor began to vibrate. It was Ino, my most trustworthy friend.

"Hello?" I said gloomily.

"Hey! What's up? Are you ready for the concert? It starts in an hour. You do remember the plan don't you?" Ino asked excitedly.

"For the 100th time, I'm not jumping on stage and running off with Sasuke in a sack." I said annoyed. She came up with this plan a week before the concert and was going to do the same thing with Kiba.

"Awww. Why not?" she asked disappointed.

"Because it's stupid, and if we did do that then he'll just think I'm a freak and have us arrested for kidnapping him." I said in a 'duh' tone.

"I guess you're right. Well then it's off to Plan B." she said happily.

"What's Plan B?" I asked curiously.

"Ok, after the concert when we get to meet them, well you'll get to meet them, we'll work our charm! And we'll have them wrapped around our fingers in no time." Ino said proudly.

"I don't get it. You're already friends with them, why don't you just ask Kiba out?" I asked. Ino's gone to every one of their concerts and became best friends with them since going to their third concert. About a month later, she started to like Kiba, and not in a fan girl sense. This is my first time going since I finally talked my parents into it.

"What?! No! I couldn't do that! I mean...I bet he doesn't like me that way. He has thousands of girls to choose from! And you know how my sister feels about him." Ino said sounding annoyed.

"Sisters." I chuckled.

"Yea. Now get ready. I'll pick you up in 30 minutes." she said.

"Ok. I'll see ya." I said then closed my phone.

**Ino's POV**

"I swear, that girl has serious problems," I muttered to myself. "But I love her anyway."

_Maybe I should just ask Kiba out. Nah, we're _just_ friends._

I walked upstairs and put on a blue T-shirt with an angel on it. I decided to wear my favorite pair of jeans that had slits on the side.

About 29 minutes later I arrived at Sakura's house. I honked the horn of my blue convertible and she came running out the door and jumped into the car.

"Well, you look joyful." I said chuckling.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really excited. I mean this _is_ my first KBB (Konoha Blazer Bros) concert." she said excitedly.

"I know it is. Just calm down." I said shaking my head.

"Ok." she said and then simply began to gaze out the window.

_After the concert..._

"Wow. That. Was. Amazing." Sakura said.

"I told you it'd be fun." I said grinning. "Oh. I almost forgot about Plan B."

"I'm not going to do it. It'd just be all awkward." she said her smile fading.

"Ok. I won't force you." I said smiling a little.

"Um...can we go home?" she asked slowly.

"Huh? Why? Don't you want to meet Sasuke?" I asked confused.

"Yes, but I just don't want to face rejection...from someone famous." she said sadly.

"Ok. Come on, let's go." I said understanding how she felt.

"Thanks." she said smiling a little.

"Oh, hey, I have to take care of something. Do you think you could wait in the car for a second?" I asked hoping she'd say ok.

"Fine." she said then walked out the door.

**Sakura's POV**

_I wonder what she's going to do? Maybe she went to talk to Kiba, Sasuke, and Neji without me. No. She wouldn't do that, she's not like that. There has to be another reason. But what? Oh well, I'll figure it out sooner or later._

I sat in the car and waited for about 10 minutes. Finally Ino came and she looked pleased with herself.

"What did you do?" I asked curiously because no girl was _that_ happy.

"You'll see." she said grinning at me.

_Oh no. It's another one of her big surprises! I don't think I can handle another one of those. _She said the _exact_ words the day before my Birthday. She scared the crap out of me by- on second thought I don't think you wanna know why.

Apparently she knew what I was thinking because she stopped grinning.

"Ok, like, my surprise isn't gonna scare you like on your Birthday. Oh, and I'm sorry about that too." she said scratching the back of her neck.

_Phew! That was a relief._

Just then, Ino's L.G. Scoop started ringing.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"Fine. But don't take an hour in front of the mirror like you did last time." she said a few minutes later then shut her phone.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Temari. She wants me to take her to the mall." she said looking over at me.

Temari was her sister. She's a sophomore. We're juniors.

"You wanna come?" she asked hopefully.

"Nah. I gotta do this..uh...report for frog-eyed Iruka." I lied.

"But Iruka-sensei is a math teacher. Why would he assign a report." she asked confused.

"Because he enjoys torturing us. Besides you get it easy. Your teacher is Kurenai." I lied again.

"Yea, I guess you're right." she said shrugging.

She dropped me off at my house. There was a note on my door. It read:

_Sweetie, _

_We decided to go to the Art Museum. We'll be back around six. Dinner is in the fridge._

_Love,_

_Mom, Dad, and Moegi_

_Great. I'm home alone...again._

As I walked into the living room the phone rang. It was Tenten.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Sakura. Look, I'm really sorry about what happened Friday. I shouldn't have gone ballistic like that. Will you forgive me?" she asked pleadingly.

"Uh, yea. I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to call you a spoiled brat." I said feeling guilty.

"Yea. So are we friends again?" she asked.

"The best." I replied.

"Sweet. I'll talk to you later, kay?" she said sounding happy.

"Kay." I said then hung up.

Maybe things are turning around for me.

qQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQq

Me: Yay! It's done! Hope you like it!

Sasuke: they hate it

Me: do you want me to stab you?! -takes out knife-

Sasuke: O.O no...

Me: That's what I thought -puts knife in pocket- ehm

Sasuke: oh right, please review! you have no idea what she's capable of T.T

Me: -smiles sweetly and looks innocent- hehe, hope you enjoyed

Sasuke: IT'S THE SMILE OF DEATH!


	2. Annoying Siblings

Chapter 2

Annoying Siblings

**Ino's POV**

"Will you decide already?!" I asked becoming frustrated with my sister.

"Well I'm sorrrry. You don't have to get all 'grr' on me. Jeez." Temari said rolling her eyes at me.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me." I said crossing my arms.

"Jeez, you're sooooo annoying." she said walking in front of a mirror.

"Well, you're not little Miss Sunshine yourself." I said frowning at her. "I wouldn't make a comment if I were you. Or else I'll never take you to the mall again."

"Do you know how much I hate you right now?" she said turning around to face me.

"Yes, I do." I said smiling.

"Now hurry up will ya." I said impatiently.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Temari asked looking at me mysteriously.

"Because I have to plan out my surprise for Sakura. No, it doesn't involve freaking her out like I did on her Birthday." I said reading her mind.

"Really? What's your idea?" she asked becoming amused.

"I can't tell you but I will tell you this. It's gonna be the greatest day of her life." I said grinning.

"Well this should be good." she said also grinning.

"Well, enough of that, just pick something so we can go." I said changing the subject.

"Fine. You know what, I'm just gonna buy the pink sweater." she said and walked over to the counter.

**Temari's POV**

_I wonder what she has planned. I must find out._

After paying for the sweater we went home.

"So, does this plan of yours involve a certain someone?" I asked as we walked inside.

"Why do you want to know?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"Just being curious. I didn't know that was a crime." I said holding up my hands in a defensive manner.

"Fine. It sorta has to do with some people I know, but that's all you're getting out of me." Ino said then walked up the stairs and into her room.

_There's gotta be some way I can find out what she's plotting. I know! I'll spy! It's brilliant! I love me._

I walked up the stairs quietly. I looked under the door trying to see her. She was talking on the phone with someone. But who?

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" I heard her say. After a few minutes of silence she spoke again.

"Great! Thanks! This means a lot to me! See ya there! Bye." she said and hung up the phone.

_Well that was helpful. Now what am I supposed to do? Well, it's back to the old drawing board._

**Tenten's POV**

"I feel really bad about that fight I had with Sakura." I said to my stuffed bunny.

"Why are you talking to a stuffed rabbit?" my brother Konohamaru said looking at me weirdly.

"His name is Mr. Wiggles." I said defending the bunny.

"Yea. Mhmm. If anyone asks, I'm not related to you." he said laughing.

"Oh, shut up, Konohamaru!" I said throwing a pillow at him.

"Testy." he said shaking his head.

"Get out or I'll tell mom you were the one that broke her favorite necklace." I said smirking.

"That's blackmail!" he protested.

"So? At least I have something on you." I said still smirking.

"Fine!" he said then left my room.

Little brothers. I hate them. But you have to love them anyways. Family policy. Curse family policy.

**Sakura's POV**

"Hey! Rise and shine, sweetie. It's time for school." my mom said knocking on my door.

Moegi burst into my bedroom.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Moegi said jumping on me.

"Please get off of me, Moegi." I said rolling over.

Moegi is my 6 year old sister. She can be so annoying at times.

"Get up, sissy!" she said continuing to jump on me.

"Ok ok ok ok. Just please get off me." I said.

"Ok." she said and got up.

I got out of bed and walked into the the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

"Give Coco her morning hug." Moegi said holding the small chihauha up to me.

I picked Coco up and hugged her.

"I love you, Coco." I said then put her back down.

"Sissy don't wuv me anymores?" Moegi said giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Awww. Sissy loves you." I said picking her up and giving her a hug.

"Yay. Me wuv sissy." she said hugging me.

"Ok. Sissy has to go to school now. I'll see you after school, ok?" I said putting her down and patting her on the head.

**Ino's POV**

"Remember, don't say a word to Sakura. This is supposed to be her big moment." I said to Tenten.

"What's supposed to be my big moment?" Sakura asked from behind me.

"Sakura! Hey, girl!" I said turning around and hoping she wouldn't try to pry it out of me.

"Hi?" she said slowly.

"We should get to class. Come on you guys." Tenten said saving my life.

_Phew! That was a close one. If Tenten wasn't there I might've cracked! _

We walked to science. I knew that any minute now they would call everyone down to the cafeteria. I couldn't wait to see the expression on Sakura's face when she sees- never mind. You all will have to wait until the moment comes.

"Everyone report to the cafeteria. We have a special treat for you children today." said the principal, Tsunade, from the PA system.

"Why do we have to go to the cafeteria?" Sakura asked me.

"Who knows." I said trying to look innocent.

She stared at me. I could tell she was getting suspicious. I just shrugged.

Everyone got up and we walked into the cafeteria. We got to stand in front. *wink-wink*

* * *

**Sasuke: That chapter sucked.**

**Me: oh yea!? well, you suck _**

**Sasuke: -_-' Oh wow, what a cool comeback.**

**Me: You're just mad cuz Sakura turns you gay!**

**Sasuke: What?!**

**Me: =]**

**Sasuke: Are you serious?!**

**Me: No xD But it would be damn right funny xD.  
**


End file.
